When a user accesses the Internet by using a mobile terminal, it is very inconvenient to input a website address on the mobile terminal; a webpage application (which is also referred to as a webpage application program) displayed in the form of an icon provides a convenient and quick access portal for the user. Webpage applications are becoming one of the mainstream manners in which mobile terminal users acquire information and services.
Webpage applications usually release information such as special offer, sales promotion, and discount to mobile terminal users by means of message pushing. To prevent a webpage application from pushing too much information to a user and disturbing the user, a browser in a mobile terminal provides permission settings of message pushing of the webpage application. The message pushing permission of the webpage application is disabled by default, and the webpage application can push messages to a user only after the user actively enables message pushing; moreover, after the user disables message pushing of the webpage application, the user shall no longer receive messages pushed by the webpage application.
However, because most mobile terminal users know little about permission settings of message pushing of webpage applications, message pushing of many excellent webpage applications is seldom allowed.